Búscame en sus ojos
by Lilith IMZ
Summary: "¿No me reconoces, panda?... ¿No reconoces el fuego de sus ojos? ¿El sabor de sus labios? Mírame una vez más, mira bien, y dime; ¿No sabes aún quien soy?".


**Prólogo**

El caos se desató en el Valle de la Paz. Niños llorando, mujeres gritando y antorchas por todos lados. Los habitantes estaban furiosos. Querían justicia. Querían la cabeza de aquel monstruo rodando por las mil escaleras sagradas… y era responsabilidad de Po, Guerrero Dragón y maestro del Palacio de Jade, el asegurarse que tal deseo de justicia se cumpliera.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Se colocó de pie en un brusco movimiento y echó a un lado el bastón del Yin y el Yang, otorgado por el mismo Oogway. El estruendo irrumpió en el silencio del Salón de los Héroes y poco a poco se desvaneció nuevamente, hasta no ser más que el recuerdo de un eco. El silencio y su propia respiración como únicos acompañantes en aquel momento. _¿Cómo?_ No dejaba de preguntarse. _¿Cómo acabar con aquello que había protegido durante tanto tiempo?_

La puerta se abrió con un lento y pesado rechinido y Po, apresurado, se inclinó para levantar el báculo del suelo. Volteó, con el semblante inescrutable, para encontrarse con Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Grulla parados frente a él.

Los cuatro inclinaron las cabezas al saludar y fue Víbora quien avanzó.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó.

Su voz suave, temerosa. No quería saber la respuesta.

Po tampoco deseaba darla.

—Debo acabar con esto —aseguró—. Ha ido demasiado lejos.

—Ella...

—No es ella, Mono —interrumpió—. Ya no.

 _No es ella…_

 _No puede serlo…._

 _No tiene que serlo…_

Pero en cuanto el peso de la espada cayó en sus manos, el corazón se le estrujó contra el pecho. _¿Estás seguro que no es ella, panda?_ La duda. El miedo. La angustia. Todo arremolinándose y volviendo sus pasos cada vez más pesados. Nadie dijo nada cuando lo vieron salir del Salón de Entrenamientos.

Li-Shan estaba afuera, pero apenas si le dirigió una corta mirada. Avanzó despacio, con el peso de quien lleva una condena de muerte sobre sus hombros, y no paró hasta llegar hasta los calabozos. No se permitió pensar. No se permitió siquiera recordar el rostro de ella. La expresión de terror en sus ojos. La súplica en sus palabras. No podía. Si lo hacía se arrepentiría.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

Sus manos se tensaron en torno a la funda de aquella espada. Tan ligera y pesada al mismo tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y la visión de ella apareció ante él, iluminada escasamente por las pocas antorchas del lugar. Tirada en el suelo, contra una de las paredes, con pesados grilletes apresando sus muñecas a gruesas cadenas. Sucia. Sus ropas manchas en sangre, rasgadas hasta no ser más que jirones.

Estaba despierta y sus orejas se movieron al oírle entrar.

Po avanzó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y la criatura se encogió en el suelo.

— _Guerrero Dragón, un gusto tenerle ante mí_ —susurró la voz suave de ella. Dulce y pícara, como la de una niña—. _¿Acaso ha venido a continuar lo de…?_

—Cállate.

— _Oh, no te preocupes… ella lo disfrutó. Los disfrutó mucho… oh, mucho… tal vez… tal vez diga que no, pero yo sé que sí._ —Toda ella temblaba a cada palabra y sus zarpas rascaban su propia piel con insistencia, dejando notables lastimados—. _Después de todo… Soy ella… siento lo mismo que ella…_

Po no lo soportó.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó y la criatura pegó un respingo antes de volver a encogerse—. Tú no eres ella. ¡Tú no eres Tigresa!

Po alzó la mano la espada envainada, dispuesto a golpear a aquella despreciable criatura.

La odiaba.

Había arruinado su vida.

La vida de Tigresa.

La vida de todos.

Sin embargo, un sonido le detuvo. Suave y lastimero, como un maullido. Su mano se detuvo en el aire, temblorosa, y todo su cuerpo tembló cuando la criatura alzó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos eran ambarinos. Dulces y asustados. Ámbar salpicado de carmín.

—¿Po? —La voz de Tigresa le llamó—. ¿Qué haces, Po?

—Tigresa…

Las piernas le temblaban. La espada cayó al suelo.

—Po, tengo miedo.

—Tigresa…

Era incapaz de decir cualquiera otra cosa.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, frente a ella, y llevó las manos hacia su rostro. Pequeño, delicado, suave. Lo acarició con mimo, con anhelo, recorrió las leves elevaciones de sus pómulos, sus labios ásperos y maltratados, su frente… y no pudo —no quiso— negarse el derecho de abrazarla.

La rodeó en sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho. La apretó contra él sin medida alguna, sin preocuparse por la fuerza, sin importarle nada. La necesitaba cerca. Su calor, su esencia, su voz áspera y dulce, llena de cariño, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre. Ella intentaba tranquilizarlo, le prometía que todo iba a estar bien, cuando debía de ser al revés.

—Por favor, Po, hazlo. —Sus labios le acariciaban el pecho a cada palabra—. Te prometo, mi amor, que todo estará bien.

—No puedo.

—Sí, si puedes… Puedes y lo harás.

Tigresa se deshizo del abrazo y se las arregló para tomar la espada del suelo.

Con horror, Po observó como ella la devolvía a sus manos y se aseguraba de que él la sujetase antes de soltarla. Las zarpas felinas sobre las de él, suaves y fuertes, seguras.

—Hazlo —Tigresa susurró.

Y aunque podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, su voz estaba cargada de convicción.

Po no fue consciente de las lágrimas hasta que no las sintió en sus mejillas. Cálidas y abundantes. Se inclinó y posó sus labios en los de la felina. Un beso lento, suave y áspero, teñido del sabor de la sangre. Un beso demasiado corto para el gusto de ambos y que de ser por él, jamás hubiera acabado.

Apartarse cortó y colocarse de pie mucho más. Sin apartar sus ojos de la ambarina mirada de ella, desenvainó la espada. Lentamente. Con manos temblorosas, débiles, dejó la vaina a un lado y tendió el filo de la hoja en dirección a ella.

—Perdón.

Tigresa sonrió. No respondió. Se colocó de rodillas, con las manos sobre su regazo, y la mirada fija en el suelo. Dócil, resignada. Aceptaba su destino…

Pero Po no se atrevió a ver.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder alzar la espada y dejarla caer.


End file.
